


It's all in the brows

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Cute, Drag Queens, Eyebrows, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: The queens are talking about their boy brows in the van, and Brooke can't help but think Vanessa would be beautiful no matter what.





	It's all in the brows

They can’t really talk about anything serious on the van, certainly not anything related to the show or anything they want to clear with each other. No, that’s all for the cameras baby, so today they are talking about eyebrows. 

 

In fact, you could even say  _ everybody _ is talking about eyebrows and not a single soul is listening. They are a loud crowd, some trying to outspeak others on how the truly dedicated queens shaved theirs to be on the show, giving up their appearance as boys in favor of their drag, other saying that their natural hair gives their drag brow a more natural look, and is therefore better. It’s a completely pointless discussion that is going absolutely nowhere, but everyone is being very passionate about it. 

 

In the very back corner, Brooke Lynn is looking out the window. She was having fun listening to her sisters’ arguments, especially Nina’s puns, but after a while she zoned out. It was getting hard to keep up and she was tired anyway. Looking at the lights of the city she replayed the day’s runway and tried to think about her critiques, how she could better herself, but she could tell her brain was pulling the brakes on her. “Stop working,” it was saying, “you’re fine, chill.”

 

She felt Vanessa sit back by her side and noticed absentmindedly how less loud the discussion kept going on the background. She turned to look at the cute Puerto-Rican who, day by day, was occupying more and more space on her mind. They had shared a few kisses already but were turning shy at all the attention. Instead of growing closer they were taking their time with each other, always having to think about the cameras, the crew, the angles, the possible edits. It was nerve-wracking, and as much as Brooke wanted to get to know Vanessa, to touch and kiss and all that followed, she also wanted the intimacy with Jose, and intimacy seemed pretty much impossible in their current situation. All they had were a few moments. Lunch breaks and van rides. Not unsupervised, mind you, just not filmed. She yearned for the younger queen, but it seemed like it was a helpless case of wrong timing.

 

For now, Vanjie was frowning and scratching her own brows, kind of cross-eyed as if she would be able to see them if she looked hard enough. Brook smiled without realizing.

 

“You thinking about joining the no-brow team?” Brooke asked. Vanessa looked at her with one of her many meme-worthy expressions.

 

“Are you crazy? I can look at a mirror thank you very much. Can you imagine the butch ghost I would look like all day?” She laughed and grabbed Brooke’s arm, turning in her seat so they were facing each other.

 

“You would probably have really strong tan marks too, now that I think about it”

 

“Oh my god”, she yelled, “I would! Two white squares right over my eyes like some band-aids or some shit”

 

Brooke started laughing too. “Why band-aids?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s what came to my head.” 

 

Vanessa’s laugh dissolved into a smile as Brooke reached up to touch her brows, gently smoothing them out. “You’d be beautiful even with band-aid brows”, she said, extending her caress to Vanessa’s temple, then her cheekbone, her cheek, her earlobe, and slowly traced her jawline. “Maybe even sharpie-drawn ones”, she said, with a cheeky smile, looking into Vanessa’s eyes. 

 

“Shut-up”, she responded, trying to hide the effect Brooke had on her, but her eyes and the soft tone of her voice betrayed her, making Brooke smile even wider and Vanjie honestly couldn’t do anything at this point but kiss her. 

 

It was so good to kiss just knowing nobody cared. The cackling of their sisters around them kept going as their tongues danced together. One of Brooke’s hand was on the back of Vanessa’s head while the other was on her waist, keeping her as close as possible. Vanjie turned and moved her leg on top of Brooke’s as much as her seatbelt let her, her hands not stopping for one second, feeling her toned chest, lean back, nice arms, shaved head, soft hair. The untucked kisses had nothing on this, they were drinking each other up and they hadn’t even realized were so thirsty for each other. Brooke got her hand down, simultaneously pressing Vanessa closer and going for her ass. She did not mean to be so forward but on one minute Vanessa was biting on her lip and on the other her hand had plunged itself over the edge of Vanessa’s shorts and she was squeezing a handful of juicy ass, no clothing in between, earning herself a low moan on that gruff voice that pretty much short-circuited her brain. 

 

The van stopped at a red light and Brooke quickly retrieved her hand, suddenly remembering that they were surrounded by people. Vanessa seemed to be getting out of a trance herself, blinking a few times while trying to catch her breath. 

 

“You should give yourselves a little time to breathe there, honey”, Shuga said, from the seat in front of them. “I hate to interrupt young love and all, but we are almost there and, you know, it can be  _ hard _ to get out of the van like that if you know what I mean,” she started laughing hard and Vanessa fell back to her seat to laugh with her. Brooke started to laugh too, even if she was as red as a tomato in the process. 

 

It seemed like less than a minute before they got to the hotel. Brooke barely had time to catch her breath, but Vanessa was already talking to Silky about something or another. Brooke’s mind was still trying to process it all, while her dick was screaming “why did you stop, ho?”, and her heart was afraid nothing would change. 

 

But as soon as they were out of the van, Vanessa took her hand and laced their fingers together, without stopping the story she was telling about one of her friends back home. They walked together as a group back to the hotel so the PAs could get everybody’s dinner orders and the day would be finally over. Vanjie and Silky kept talking, and Brooke’s entire being relaxed, her mind grounded on their hands together, her eyes focused on that beautiful smile, her heart sure it was just the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fic with real people, I feel a little weird about it but these two are KILLING ME ugh they are so cute
> 
> Be like Yvie and don't be quiet about your feedback ;)


End file.
